Making Home
by GhostMumbles
Summary: They went their separate ways and after three years without a single word Abel appears at Cain's home in the colonies. Daddy!Cain and a lot of family feelings. Rating might change later.
1. Chapter 1

First fic I've ever posted on here! I just really wanted some Daddy!Cain because its a soft spot for me. Everything in italics is suppose to be spoken in Russian.

* * *

The light from the television flickered through the static, filling the small room with an soft blue glow. Cain sat on the floor with his back against the torn up sofa all while keeping his eyes on the news report. Something about some Earth politician fucking up again. He swallowed a dangerous amount of clear liquid from the bottle in his hand like it was the last thing that could keep him warm. The soft sound of little feet made him look back towards the staircase where he noticed a small child peaking her head down to meet his gaze.

" _Daddy,_" The little dark haired girl continued down the stairs rubbing at her eyes. " _Daddy, you need to sleep. Past your bedtime_." She yawned as she reached the dirty sofa. His cold expression melted at the sight of her in her little hand-me-down night gown and her tiny bare feet that pushed against the cold wooden floor.

He waved her over and she took her spot in his lap. The soft curls of her dark hair felt warm against his chest. " _Daddy doesn't have a bedtime baby, what are you doing up Anya? _"

She shrugged and glanced over at the news report. " _Are you watching the handsome man on the show again? The Earth one?_" She asked like she had dozens of nights before. Her big dark eyes scanning the screen for any sign of him. Of Abel. Of Ethan." _...You still mad at him daddy?_"

Cain stared at the screen for a minute before he let out a quiet laugh and pulled Anya into a tight hug. He couldn't answer her now, he probably never could. Hell he didn't even know himself anymore, three years had been a long time. " _It's late baby. If auntie or that old hag find out we're still up they'll kick my ass._ " Cain tried to lift her but stumbled a little against the sofa.

" _Daddy I'll walk. Hold my hand okay?_" Anya said as she wiggled from his arms and dropped gently to the floor. He took her hand as she had ordered and flipped off the television as they passed it.

The light from the windows helped guide them down the hall, up the stairs, and into the small room they shared. Just a dresser, some toys, and a large mattress on the floor for them both to sleep on. It was only suppose to be temporary.

She crawled across the mattress and pulled up the covers for him. He flopped down beside her and rolled onto his side facing her, pulling her close to him. " _Love you daddy. _" She said letting out another yawn.

" _Love you too baby._"

Another shitty work week passed by and he finally got a day off. Not that he could really relax with that old witch down his back. " _I fixed it, shut the hell up you-_" Cain turned the corner and nearly ran strait into his older sister and the groceries she was carrying. "_Oh hey, back already?_"

She sat the bags on the table. " _Yeah. The house is still standing I see. Where are the kids? _"

Cain shrugged. " _Your terrors were outside last I saw them. Anya is helping the old witch with laundry._"

" _You shouldn't talk like that about her Sacha, she raised us you know._" His sister looked less than impressed as she put away the goods. " _Besides,_" she was cut off by a cry from the back room.

It was one of his nephews, the younger of his sisters two boys. "_Mama! Anya punched me again!_ "

Cain tried to hide his amused smirk.

Natasha gave Cain a quick thump to his head and looked down at her son. " _What happened?_" It wasn't long after she asked that Anya hurried into the room.

" _Daddy! Nikolai messed up all the clothes that I already folded! Ran right over them on purpose!_" Anya pointed at her cousin who stuck his tongue out right back at her.

" _You left it out dummy!_"

"_Did not!_"

"_Did too!_"

Cain rubbed his temples at the back and forth arguing. " _Both of you hush for a second._" Both children settled down and looked up at him. " _Good. Anya, say sorry to your cousin Nikolai_."

Anya pouted but didn't argue. She turned to her cousin. "_Sorry I punched you in the stomach Nikolai._"

He waited a moment before accepting her apology. " _S'okay. You punch harder than some of the boys in my class though._" Nikolai laughed and gave Anya a quick hug.

Natasha looked at Cain. " _Getting better at this huh?_"

Cain shrugged "_ Alright Anya, Nikolai, lets go fold that laundry alright? Before grandma has a fit._" The two children followed him to the back room while Natasha watched with a smile.

Natasha had just sat dinner down when there was a soft knock on the door. She would have missed it had her grandmother not pushed Sasha and the kids out to wash up. A man stood at the door, dressed in all white and gray. He definitely wasn't from around here. " Hello?" He looked strangely familiar but she couldn't put her finger on it.

The man looked nervous and nearly jumped off the steps when she spoke. " Oh, um, hello. I was actually just looking for someone uh, well I was told he might be here?"

She spoke some English, not as we'll as Sacha but she could at least understand the stranger. " Who?" She asked.

He quickly searched through his pocket for something. It made her more nervous with each passing moment. " Do you know-"

" _Daddy! The handsome man!_" Anya pushed past her aunt and looked up at the stranger.

Natasha took another look at the man before it clicked. Abel. Her brother's Abel was standing in their doorway. Before she could say anything else Anya pulled back and punched Abel right between his legs.

Cain came out just in time to see Abel hit the ground.

* * *

Hope you liked it! Next chapter should have more drama and feelings in it because hey, it's a starfighter fic.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the nice reviews! Goodness this was a hard chapter for me to write. Might be a bit OOC, I apologize for that.

* * *

Abel sat on the sofa fighting back the nausea with a glass of water and an ice pack, courtesy of the two women whispering to one another in the other room. He had finally gathered the courage to come and see him, but it just seemed like Cain couldn't even look at him. Abel shifted in his seat when he noticed the little girl with the strong right arm inched towards him.

Still teary eyed from her recent scolding she looked up and Cain, who nudged her forward, then back to Abel. "S-sorry . I- uh- I didn't know. Thought you were a bad guy. Sorry."

Abel gave her a reassuring smile . " It's fine, really! Oh, and you can just call me Ethan." The little girl gave him a shy smile before running back to the others leaving him alone with Cain. "She's-"

"-Mine." Cain growled.

She was his? His kid. Cain had a daughter. Abel had though he had heard wrong at first. He forced his mouth shut and glanced over at the little curly haired girl. Now he felt stupid for even stopping by. "Oh. Ha, I can see the resemblance-"

" Abel." Cain motioned towards the door. " _Start without me, it'll just take a sec._"

Abel got up to follow, nodding an apology to the family staring at him from the table. Were they all Cain's family? His mother? His beautiful wife? Three kids that had to have been born before their time in the Alliance. He felt sick to his stomach even more so now.

Cain led him off the steps and down to the street. He leaned against an old beat up truck and lit up a cigarette, taking a long drag before saying anything. " Long ways from Earth aren't you? Daddy know you're here?"

"Cain I just wanted-"

" Why the fuck did you come here? Told you I never want to see your face again."

" Cain, will you let me finish?" The cold air wasn't the only thing making Abel shake now. At least Cain was willing to hear him out. He took a deep breath. " I know what you said. I know. I just wanted to know how you were doing. I'm not here for anything else I swear." Abel rubbed at the back of his neck. " No one I've been able to get in touch with has heard from you. It's like you just disappeared." A painful silence filled the space between them.

A puff of smoke escaped Cain's lips and fled to the sky. " Wanted to stay that way too princess."

It was strange. He had expected this reunion to go one of many ways but honestly the way Cain spoke surprised him. He looked about the same. Naturally a little older, a little more tired looking maybe, but his presence felt different from the Cain he navigated for in the Alliance.

" Don't look at me like that. " He flicked the ash from his cigaret and watched it fall to the ground and scatter onto the pavement. Cain finally looked over to meet Abel's distraught expression. " Listen princess, do everyone a favor and hop on the first ship back to Earth. Sure your parents and- what's her name? Ellen or Anna- fuck I don't know. The one you're engaged to or some shit. Bet they miss their precious little hero right about now."

"...Actually," Abel stepped closer and leaned his weight against the old truck like Cain had been doing. It hadn't gone public yet so there was no way for Cain to know that the wedding had been called off for almost a month now." Elizabeth and I, well we decided to call it off a while ago. Don't get me wrong, she's really great. But-" A sad smile lightened Abel's face just a bit. " Well, you know." The cold colony breeze began to strengthen, biting at Abel's cheeks and making it less than comfortable outside. It was late and he knew his time was up. "Anyways, it was nice to see you Cain. I'm glad you're doing okay. Your kids are really cute by the way, never knew you had any." Abel forced another smile and pushed himself from the side of the rusty vehicle.

" Just one. Anya. The other two brats are my sister's." Cain tossed the last of his smoke to the ground and rubbed it out with the tip of his boot. " You're a dumb ass for coming all the way to the fucking colonies to 'check up' on me. But unfortunately for you I doubt you'll be able to catch a ride home until tomorrow. No one will mind if you sleep on the couch tonight."

Surprise spread across Abel's face and he began to laugh making Cain scowl in return since he saw nothing funny in his generous offer. " That's really nice of you Cain, but actually could I just get a ride to my apartment? It's just downtown."

"Downtown? " Cain growled in disbelief. Abel could be dumb and reckless, but he wasn't dumb enough to move his pretty little rich boy self to Mars Colony 03.

Abel nodded with enthusiasm. " Yeah, I got offered a job and moved here three weeks ago. Oh, but before you accuse me I really didn't move here to stalk you or anything. I didn't even know you were here in this city until the end of last week."

Cain wanted to jump him for being so damn stupid. He wanted to make Ethan pack up and move back to Earth right this second. Back to what's her face and his parents. Back to where he wouldn't have to worry about him, back to where Ethan belonged. He grabbed Abel by his shoulder, a bit rougher than he had meant to. " Damn it Abel that is the stupidest fucking shit that has ever come from your damn mouth! Are you fucking joking?"

" No? I'm serious Cain. I needed to leave Earth, I got offered a job so I moved here. My apartment is on 6th street." Abel frowned and pulled himself from Cain's grasp. " If it's about you 'not wanting to see my face again' then don't worry. I'm not going to bother you. Like I said I just wanted to see how you were doing since no one had heard from you. I'll just catch the bus home."

"Damn it Abel don't." Cain grabbed for Abel's hand just as he started to move. " Your ass would get fucking mugged or worse walking around here at night. Give me a minute and don't fucking move."

It turned out that Abel hadn't been lying to him about the apartment. " Nice place. " He stood in the door frame and looked around. The apartment wasn't in a terrible part of town at least and it was nicer than most places. Clean with the exception of a couple empty boxes stacked on the living room floor. " Still a shitty decision on your part."

" Oh hush Cain. I kind of like it here thank you. It's a nice change I think." Abel stood on the other side of the door frame. " Um, thanks for the ride and sorry I kind of just showed up at your door like that."

" Don't worry about it. Here, give me your phone." Cain held out his hand started typing in numbers the second Abel gave him the phone. " Just in case. Just don't call to talk about feelings and shit okay? " He rolled his eyes at Abel's smile and turned to leave.

"Sacha?" It sounded weird coming from Abel but Cain didn't stop for it. He just waved back without skipping a step.

" Later Abel."

-

When he arrived home Natasha questioned him ruthlessly. Asking about Abel, asking about him, what they talked about. Cain didn't tell her much aside from Abel moving for a job. " _Isn't that great Sacha! It's nice you have a friend living so close. Isn't it? You should invite him to dinner sometime!_"

Cain just wished she would stop talking long enough for him to enjoy his reheated dinner. She knew about Abel. Knew that they worked together, lived together, and beat 'Teron ass together. She had seen a photo of him, taken sometime in the celebration after the final battle. Other than that she didn't know about anything else and Cain wanted to keep it that way.

He crawled into bed sometime later. Anya was already asleep. He pushed the dark hair from eyes and placed a light kiss her forehead. She stirred for a moment but stayed asleep. " _Night Anya._"


	3. Chapter 3

Her small hands pulled at the warm fabric of her favorite purple dress, the one she had picked out all on her own mainly because of the pretty white lace decorating the collar and hem. She hadn't muttered a word since she climbed into the truck and buckled herself in. Only the occasional sniffle. Her round little face was still red from the biting cold, from tears , from anger.

He always hated seeing her big dark eyes well up like they did. Even more than that he hated having to pick her up from school because she lashed out at her classmates and teacher. It wasn't the first time they had been through this and it wasn't the worst case either. Still it seemed like her outburst were becoming more frequent as well as more violent which was concerning. " Anya." Cain finally spoke making the six year old next to him cringe in her seat. " Why?"

Anya hesitated for a moment and turned to look out the frosted window. Frustration still present in her shaky voice. "It was my turn daddy. They weren't playing right..."

" Weren't playing right? Anya you threw a fu- a puzzle board at the girls head!" Cain rubbed at his tired eyes. Another twelve hour shift and now this. "Forty five minutes baby. You hit kids, your teacher, threw toys, books , and chairs. Baby you can't do sh- crap like this! Do you wanna get kicked out of this school?" It was a nice school considering the colony they lived in, and far nicer than the poor excuse for a school he and his sister went to as brats.

"They should have listened to the rules! They skipped me and I hate them!" She yelled, kicking at the trucks interior.

Cain continued cautiously. He didn't want to make the situation as worse than it already was. " Baby, stop it." Yelling never helped. It was a lesson that took him a while to learn. " Baby, when we get to the house go upstairs okay? Lay down for a bit." He said as calmly as he could with his six year old screaming and kicking in the seat beside him.

Natasha handed him a hot cup of fresh black coffee and took a seat at the opposite end of the sofa. He whispered a thanks and took a sip, burning the inside of his mouth." Augh, dammit! Shit! All I'm saying is tantrums don't last a fucking hour. They don't! She threw shit everywhere, at everyone! What the hell am I suppose to do Tasha? I don't fucking know director looked at us like we were fucking monsters or something. Fucking hate talking to those people!" The ripples in his coffee warned him. Breath in, breath out. " I don't fucking want her to get kicked out of this place too!"

" Shhh Sacha, don't wake everyone up." She whispered. " Remember when you were small? You threw fits all the time and look, you turned out fine." Natasha placed her own cup down and moved closer to her little brother, wrapping her arms around his arm." You have a good job, a beautiful daughter, and tomorrow we are going to look at that apartment. You've done great for yourself Sacha, you've done great for Anya." She smiled at the wall and whispered. " She'll be fine. She's so much like you. She'll be okay."

That was what scared him. He shrugged off his sisters with a huff. " Tasha, it's not okay at all." The unamused glare he got from her made him roll his eyes. It wasn't like she knew all the shitty things he had done back when he was a stupid kid, or the fucking cruel things he did back in the Alliance. Of course she wasn't stupid, he was certain she knew something but he rather leave that conversation alone.

A soft beeping tune pulled their attention to Cain's phone lying beside some old books on the coffee table. A text so late at night? Cain sat his cup down and reached for his phone, confused at first because the number was unfamiliar, but his expression softened as he read the message.

**' Cain, it's Abel. Drinks Friday night? '**

Not wanting Natasha to question him too much over the text he rushed the reply and shoved the phone into his pocket. Two weeks since he last saw him. " What are you doing Friday night?" He asked.

She thought for a moment, trying to read her brother's expression and sighed. " Nothing really. You have plans?" She said as the phone in his pocket beeped again.

" Maybe. Just gonna hang out with a few guys from work is all. Is that okay? " It was like he was a kid again asking his big sister if it was okay to stay over at a friends house, not that he had many growing up as it was. " Just for a few hours." A wave of relief hit him when her unsure expression softened into a smile.

" It's okay. I'll take care of her. Just for a few hours?"

" Yeah. Thanks." Cain rose to his feet and motioned towards the darkened hallway. " Guess I'm gonna go to sleep then. Thanks for the coffee Tasha. And you know, everything else. Night."

Cain laid in bed staring back at the messages. He didn't know what Abel was doing, he had no idea what he wanted from him. Abel had been the luckiest guy in the entire universe the day they split. After all the shit he did, all the things he said. Maybe his old navigator wasn't as smart as he thought he was. Leaving his cozy life on Earth for an unsure life on a colony, looking up a crazy bastard that very well could have gotten him killed or something. Then again Abel had proved to him time and time again that he was more than just some pretty little navigators. He was something else entirely.

Still he couldn't get rid of the weight he felt in his chest when he thought about him. Drinks would be good. At least it would help him clam his nerves some.

**' See you then '**

* * *

Feelings and stuff next chapter! Thank you for reading!


End file.
